


Kill La Kill Me-

by AiTsumi



Category: KillLaKill - Fandom
Genre: F/F, KillLaKill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25742794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiTsumi/pseuds/AiTsumi
Summary: This is sm I thought of, why? I dont know either-
Relationships: Ryuko×Nui
Kudos: 4





	Kill La Kill Me-

_ “Is this pain really anger or…?” _

Ryuko shakes herself out of her thoughts, letting her focus reel back onto the fight. 

Satsuki hangs above the air in a freeze frame state, clashing blades with Nui. Her face hardened with anger while staring daggers into Nui's eye. Nui let's a sweet smirk play at her lips and whispers softly to Satsuki.

"How does losing feel? I wouldn't know, so I'm here to learn from an expert!~" 

Her words seem to strike Satsuki as her eyes turn dark and an even fiery passion burns inside. Satsuki keeps her composure, sure not to participate in a tedious scuffle of words. Nui’s smile finally contorts into an uncanny smirk at the sight of Ryuko below. She withdraws her blade from the stalemate and quickly slides to Satsuki’s side, Satsuki looks stunned, for in that brief moment, she realizes that now out of such a powerful grasp, she was plummeting down from the sky. Nui quickly follows suit, readying her sword for a strike. Satsuki does not let up her resolve, gripping her blade close towards her chest, back towards the ground.

“Let’s see if they can put humpty dumpty back together after I'm through with her!”

Nui’s contorted smirk stays fitted to her face as she closes the distance between the two. Her half of the scissor blade shines up in the sky, the sun illuminating it. Nui quickly strikes at Satsuki, driving her blade down in a forward arch. Satsuki catches the blade with her own, holding Nui in what she believes is another stalemate. Only Nui then retaliates, bringing her blade at blinding speeds to rip Satsuki to shreds. For a split second, the wounds don't process in her mind until a surge of pain crosses her face.

“S-Speed isn't everything!”

Satsuki utters hoarsely through her fits of coughing blood. She takes her blade and hoists it right into Nui, who had downed her defenses in victory. Nui’s pupils grow small in her eyes, and her back arches as horror spreads throughout her. Her fibered skin enveloping Satsuki's blade, almost consuming the parts that had pierced through her. She looked at Satsuki with hollow eyes, and her smirk returned to a tiny smile. Her sweet smile, and her far-away hollowed look, like that of a happy doll. Nui looked content, and that face was all Satsuki could think about. 

Ryuko looks on as Satsuki comes soaring down at breakneck speed, Nui following closely behind. Nui’s body fell limply, her limbs flailing aimlessly behind her. A sight that can only be described as though her limbs had become the strings to a parachute, jumping around in the wins. Only thing keeping them from being whisked away was their connection to the body. 

Their bodies land with a shiver inducing crunch and loud boom. The earth beneath Ryuko's feet shakes violently as the crash kicks up dirt higher than the clouds. Ryuko wanders around blind, putting a hand forward to guide herself. She takes steps in the direction she believes they had landed, but takes a fall over a rock.

"Damn it! I can't see shit here!"

Ryuko curses out the dirt and treks forward on her hands and knees scowling. She becomes quickly scuffed, wincing slightly in pain every movement forward. Her eyes open a slit and can barely make out an immobile shadow within the dirt storm. Ryuko pushes on towards the shadow, speaking quietly before the storm.

"Satsuki! Satsukiii!!" 

Her words are lost in the dirt, but it doesn't stop her from reaching the shadow. Her eyes stinging and heavy open wide to capture the sight before her. Satsuki's body lay torn. 

Her arm lay with skin finely sliced like bread. Legs scuffed and bone peeking through skin in a twisted angle through one, and the other appeared to be hanging by simple threads of muscle, tissue, and veins, all struggling to stay attached. Her head, clearly marked by slashes across her face, long hair now shortened unevenly, and her ears dried with blood. 

Ryuko lurched forward holding her mouth, seconds away from being sick. She slowly inched towards Satsuki, holding her slightly mangled head up from the ground. Tears stream from Ryuko's eyes as she sobs out Satsuki's name.

"S-Satsuki… Satsuki please! ...Wake up, WAKE UP!"

Ryuko completely crumbles to the ground next to Satsuki. She lays her cheek onto Satsuki's and cups her head in her arm. Ryuko curses out Nui's name all the while crying out every year she can spare. She soon gets up in a blurry daze of tears, her limbs feeling limp. She trudges around carelessly, tripping time to time over simple things. Ryuko finally tumbles over something large, face down in the earth. She's reluctant to get up, but pushes her arms halfheartedly towards the large object.

She feels around it for a moment, it's squishy and slightly warm. Ryuko quickly retracts her arm and shivers. Throw puffy swollen eyes she turns her attention towards the  _ thing _ half her body lays on. She scrambles to get off and sits down, folding her knees close to her side. Her fingers tremble while reaching out to overturn the thing, jumping as it thuds to the ground face up. Ryuko overshadows the object, trying to get a good look at it. She takes in a sharp breath at the image before her.

"Nui…?"

Ryuko stares down at Nui's body, her eyes glazed over white, fiber threads enveloping it so only slits of the orb actually show through. Her body is no less better, a gaping hole stands in the middle of her stomach. Satsuki's blade pierces through the hole surrounded by dead, gray fibers. Her body was slowly being consumed by the hole, leaving gray death wherever it spread. Ryuko took one more glance at her, and shakily spoke. 

"Nu- Nui…"

Ryuko's body tingles, her mind goes numb. Ryuko gasps for air as the fibers inside her slice through her lungs and other organs, trying to escape. The fibers finally pierce through Ryuko's skin spewing bits of blood. They wriggle in the air above her body, searching for other fibers. The fibers finally intertwined themselves with the remaining fibers in Nui’s body shooting through the air with a small pop to reach them. 

Ryuko's body follows behind them slowly unbeknownst to her conscious, which has now been driven off. Ryuko overshadows Nui's body, on her hands and knees, mouth hanging agape by Nui's neck. Her tongue falls out of her mouth and slowly glides across Nui's neck in a circle formation.

_ "Only way… Only way…" _

A hoarse voice spills from Ryuko's mouth and is met by the silence of her prey. Her arms steer down Nui's chest, tearing through the thin piece of cloth separating the tantalizing fiber flesh from her mouth. Ryuko's hands stopped just around Nui's inner thigh caressing it up and down, feeling it twitch slightly under her touch. Her hands made their way up slightly, tingling under the sticky liquid Nui secreted. Her fingers wandered inside, exploring all they could, making sure to fill Nui's body with sensations of extreme pleasure. Low growls and moans escaped Nui's lips, the silent voice of the fibers.

Nui's body lurched forward, it's back arched to close the distance between the two. Ryuko nibbles all over Nui's neck...


End file.
